


Double Edge Sword

by rainbownightmare2627



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Knives, Major Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rating: M, Self-Denial, Series, Tears, Tragic Romance, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownightmare2627/pseuds/rainbownightmare2627
Summary: This is a sneak peek (and very short) for what I am planning on writing into a novel and possibly will become a miniseries.





	Double Edge Sword

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“How could you- you bastard! I can’t believe you let the Russo Brothers go!” a knife is thrown to the far wall at a tall figure that dodges with a frown and tries to get closer to his aggressive attacker, “Mandela please calm down...”,  
Another knife is thrown an inch from the left side of his neck, “ ‘Calm down’!? Do not tell me to calm down Valentino! You don't get to tell me what to do after what you have done to me!”  
“On last name bases again, Little bird?” Valentino sighs softly as sadness swims in his dark blue eyes and he steps forward at a slow pace as you would to a hurt animal, “Mandela I am not trying to tell you what to do, I am simply trying to calm you so that I don’t end up with a slit throat.”  
Continuing to take slow steps as Mandela holds a knife at the ready and staring at him with burning amber eyes. “You are despicable, how do you expect me to calm when you have hurt me beyond anything!”  
Mandela glares fiercely, “They have tried to destroy my empire, killed my brothers and sisters in arms; when I haven't brought them any harm and they almost killed my child! If it wasn't for my quick actions everything would be burning to the ground and you let them get away when I could have end it all!”  
The last knife was thrown at Valentino’s feet where he stopped and his frown deepens as his brows wrinkle with held back anger, “...If I hadn’t...you would have died, Little bird. And I refuse to see you die at unworthy hands.”  
Mandela sneers, “Wow Valentino so romantic- I don't care if I would have died! They deserve to perish for what they have brought upon my name with slanders and disrespect! ...You were suppose to be there for me and yet you go against me...They could have killed Annie and Edmond, they deserve what would have happen to them!” her voice rocks them both as it speaks with mighty determination and anger.   
Valentino nods as you speak, he understands he does but...fear grips him in a tight hold, “I know I do, I have been there for it all but Mandela I can't lose you...I can’t. Because if I do I will go mad, I know it and so do you. Little bird, you are my rock, my home and my very life. I support you and I will do anything for you but I will never let harm fall upon you.”  
Mandela looks away from him with a scowl, “I will not be pursued with pretty words...please leave me for now.” she turns from him feeling the high gold painted walls surround her mind as she wraps her slender arms around her thin torso, tears threatening to fall.  
Valentino nods dejectedly as he turns towards the oak polish doors, he stops for a brief moment as a callous hand clenched the door frame, “...I am not sorry for what I have done but I do regret that I have angered you…I love you.”  
He walks out and once the door has closed Mandela collapse to her knees as a hand tries to muffle her soft sobs that wreck her frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I would love feedback of what you like so far.


End file.
